Love Wings
by Eve-Redeemer-777
Summary: BeybladexTwilight Crossover with Female Kai as Bella and Miguel as Edward. Read this Beyblade/Twilight with changes of my own. MiguelxFemKai
1. Chapter 1: Kai's Arrival Kai's POV

Here's a new story. Please enjoy and review.

Warning: Good Voltaire and Boris.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or From Far Away.

*********************************************************************

Love Wings

Chapter 1: Kai's Arrival (Kai's POV)

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" my grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari, a newly-married old man, asked. We were both at an airport where I was going to Forks, Washington.

"I'll be fine. I'm just worried about you. I just hope that Sara, I mean, Grandma won't tire you out," I answered, getting a chuckle from him.

"If you're sure, call me when you get to your uncle's house. He seem so excited on the phone when he heard that you decided to come live with him for awhile," Grandfather said, "Be a good girl, and be careful with how you let go of your temper. Can't have anyone running like bulls are after them. I love you, Kai."

"I love you too, Grandfather. Tell Grandma that too," I said back, while walking through the gates to the airplane, leaving the place where I had called home.

Anyway, my name is Kai Hiwatari. I appear what Sara and Grandfather as exotic. My features are unique. I had dual- colored hair, red eyes, very pale skin, and a pretty good slender female figure hidden underneath bagging clothes. Though I don't mind the way I look since my looks are combination of my parents, some people think I'm a freak. To add to the list, I don't really social much with people, but hey, it doesn't mean I don't care at all.

My grandfather recently married to an energetic, elderly (still younger than my grandfather) sweet woman named Sara. She's nice and everything. I think she's good for my grandfather. I had never seen him so happy since before my grandmother, the love of his life died. I'm still getting use to calling her grandma though.

As energetic as Sara is, she can't stay in one place. So, to help them and avoid worrying them over me, I decided to live with my uncle, Boris, in a small very raining town called Forks for a while. My grandfather needs her more than me right now. She can show him to live life without regret, instead staying looking over me ever since my parents died.

It makes me happy to make this choice. Besides, I had been wanting to see Uncle Boris for a while now.

This is okay. As long as everyone else is happy, so am I.

________________________________________________

"Kai!" I heard when I exited the plane. I saw my uncle waving at me.

"Hey Uncle Boris," I greeted him as we immediately went to get my luggage.

"Hey, how's my favorite niece?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm your only niece, Uncle," I answered.

"Oh, so that's why I have only have pictures of you," Boris said.

"Yes, and you better not be showing any of those pictures to anyone without my say-so," I said, giving him a look that didn't intimated him a bit. He only chuckled.

I'm pretty calm most of the time. It takes a bit to get me angry, but I get annoyed easily. I send out my famous death glare mostly.

Boris drive us to his house, commenting me on how much I grow and how much I am looking like my late mother. Of course, I gave a small smile at that. My parents died when I was five. Still, I have plenty of memories of them. I know that my mother was a sweet, kind woman and my father was such a funny, fun-loving man. They both loved each other and me.

When Uncle Boris reached the house, he lead me into my new room and left me to settle in, knowing that I like my personal space.

I looked around the room. It was set up just for a teenage girl like me. It wasn't pink to my relief. The colors he put up (which I know he had help with) are red and purple. There was a bed, a nightstand, a desk, an empty bookshelf a dresser, and a closet. It was simple. It was slightly plain. I liked it.

I started to unpack. I put my clothes in either the dresser or closet, some of my books on the bookshelves, and my most precious possession on the nightstand.

My treasured possession is a statue of a red phoenix that plays like a music box. It was a gift from my parents when I was younger. My mother would always played it when I went to bed. It always helped me sleep. Even now, whenever I have trouble sleeping, miss my parents too much, or feel a bit upset, I play the song it played. My parents said the name of the song was 'Angel Phoenix Lullaby'. It was the only thing I had left of my parents now.

When I finished, Uncle Boris called me downstairs. I was lead to the driveway where there was a man and a teenage boy.

The boy's hair was midnight blue and his eyes were blue too. His skin was tanned. He seemed like a nice guy, familar also. When he saw me, he smiled brightly.

The man beside him must be his father. I could see some resemblance. He had darker hair than his son's though.

"Hey Kai, this is Bruce Granger and his youngest son, Tyson. You remember them, right?" Boris asked. I thought about it.

"Oh, Tyson, his brother, and I use to play together when you and Mr. Granger fished or watched football," I said, remembering. It wasn't a clear memory, but it's still there.

"Welcome to Forks, Kai. We're glad you're here. Boris couldn't shut up about you coming," Bruce told me.

I looked at my embarrassed uncle. He must have been excited than I thought. He must've told the whole town. Everyone knows about me now. Great.

"Anyway, how do you like your welcoming present?" asked Boris, pointing to a small red car I yet to noticed. It looked a little old but steady and lively.

"This is a present for me?" I asked. I have my license to drive and everything. I was going to get something myself. It looks like it was already taken care of.

"I bought off of Bruce here. The car's for you," he explained.

"Really? Awesome. It's great. I like it," I said, excitedly.

"Told you she'd like it," Bruce commented, "Tyson fixed it up to work better."

"You should have no problems," he added. I smiled.

"Thank you. It's perfect."

________________________________________________

The next day, I went to my new school. I was feeling uncomfortable with this.

I went to the main office to get my schedule and a map of the school. The lady at the desk was typing at the computer.

"I'm here to pick up my schedule please," I told her, getting to the point so I have time to get to my first class, even if I get lost.

"Your name, dear?" she asked.

"Kai Hiwatari," I answered. Her head shot up to look at me for first time since I enter the office. She must have heard I was coming. Darn Boris. I love him, but he knows I don't like to be center of attention.

"Here's everything you need. Have a good first day," she said kindly, handing me my schedule and the map.

"Thank you," I said, leaving. As I walked to my next class, I notice everyone was staring at me. I sighed. This is going to be a very long day. I had enough people staring at me at home because of my looks. Now because I'm new and Boris told everyone I was coming and my looks, everyone will stare for days now.

"Hey," I heard, turning to a boy with long black hair and golden cat eyes.

"You're Kai Hiwatari, right?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered, looking back at the map.

"I'm Ray Kon. Welcome to Forks. Do you need any help getting to class?" he asked.

"I don't know so. I have English with Mr. Smith," I answered.

"I have that class. Let me lead the way," he said, reaching for my elbow. I stepped away from his reach. I didn't need for him to drag me there. That and I don't want him touching me. He's a stranger to me so far. Luckily for me, he doesn't keep trying and leads the way.

________________________________________________

As the day went, the students and teachers continue to stare at me. The teacher of my classes move their eyes to me once in a while. It was getting really old, really fast.

I met some nice people though, like Ray. There was Hilary, Julia, Eddy, Steven, Lee, Mariah, and Oliver. I found them okay to talk to.

It was time for lunch. Ray led me to his table with his friends. As they talked, I looked around to see the students who were still staring at me. I seriously feel the urge to yell for them to get a life.

Then I noticed a group of people at a table near the window. They seems to pop out at me to get my attention. There are four girls and one boy. One girl was small and had pink hair and eyes. She was pretty cute. Another girl was slender with silver hair and amethyst eyes. The third girl was a bit muscular with long silver hair and blue eyes. The last girl had a beautiful, normal looking shape with orange hair and blues. The boy, the one who really caught my eye, had a nice strong looking build with messy blonde hair and blue. All of them were beautiful.

"Who are they?" I had to ask. They looked where I was.

"Oh, they're the Lavaliers. They're friendly, but they're not that involve with people except each other. They're the adopted kids of the town's doctor and his wife. The girls, Mathilda, Claude, Garland, and Brooklyn, all have guys at home who were adopted too. Everyone sees those boys with the girls all the time out of school," Julia answered.

"And what about the guy?" I asked, looking at him mostly the whole time.

"That's Miguel. He's the only one single in the family. He's very nice, but he doesn't date," she answered again, "Don't waste your time."

"Why would I? He won't be interested in me," I told her, turning away to the people at the table I was sitting at.

"Kai, are you going to be okay that for lunch?" Hilary asked, pointing to the apple and bottled water in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry," I said.

"Sheesh, you need to eat more. You look scrawny enough," Steven said. I glared at him, making him flinch.

"I am not scrawny!" I said. Come on, Steven is a jock, a football player. Of course who wouldn't seen small to him.

"Easy, Kai," Hilary said, "You got to admit you are kind of small-looking."

I huffed, taking a bit out of my apple.

________________________________________________

Lunch was over. I went to Biology. When I entered, I notice I had this class with Miguel Lavalier. There was an empty seat next to him, the only seat left for me in this room.

As I approach the seat, I went pass a blowing fan. The air that hit me hit Miguel made him react like he was going to be sick. He covered his mouth and nose and looked away. I could tell he didn't want me near him, but I really had no choice.

When I sat down, I looked at Miguel. He looked like he was in pain. He scooted far away from me as possible at the table. I decided if I was the problem, I would help him. I moved away from him as far as possible on my side of the table. His face flashed with a look of gratitude, but it disappeared quickly.

For the rest of the class, Miguel's eyes were on me, not in a curious way like everyone else but in a pained, suspicious way. It made me more uncomfortable.

When the bell ran, Miguel got up and ran out of the class very quickly, desperately. It left feel like there was something wrong with me. I felt like a freak. I wonder what was wrong. A very handsome guy was disgusted with me. I didn't know why. I don't even know why it hurts.

*********************************************************************

Preview: Miguel's POV in chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2: Kai's Arrival Miguel's POV

Here's chapter two. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Twilight.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 2: Kai's Arrival (Migel's POV)

Today was like any other day. In Forks, it was mostly clouding. Things barely seem to change, especially for us wing-beings.

My name is Miguel Lavalier. I am an immortal being called a winged-being, a gargoyle to be more precise. Wing-being are people of any mythical creature or normal animal with wings. We are originally are human, changed by other winged-being by being bitten. We can transform into that form of what we are, just have our wings, have super strength, have super speed in the air or on foot, and have sharp senses. A majority of us have special abilities. I have the power over darkness, sense people's emotions, and hear their thoughts.

I live with a family like me. We were adopted by Luke Lavalier, who turned half of us to winged-beings to save our lives from fatal issues (I was one of them, the first too after his mate/wife). He is a hawk winged-being. He doesn't have a special ability. He's a good doctor in Forks and is quite wise.

Hannah Lavalier is Luke's wife who was turned by him too. She is a robin winged-being. She is very motherly to rest of us, very compassionate. We love her a lot for that, especially Luke. She doesn't have any special abilities.

There's Mathilda. Luke turned her after me. She is a fairy winged-being. She looked like one too, being short than her 'age' when she was human. She can see visions of the future, which can change when someone changes their mind. She's a good sister but sometimes annoying.

Garland was next. She was a type of griffin winged-being. She could control heat and light. She's quite an honorable person.

Then there was Claude. She's a eagle winged-being. She had no special abilities. She was kinda timid, but I consider her to be my best friend. I could talk to her about anything.

Finally, there's Brooklyn. She was a beast type of winged-being. She could control emotions to whatever she wanted, mostly helped humans get better emotionally. She was quiet and enjoyed nature.

They were my sisters. I was their only brother. We were created, saved, by Luke. In time, we came across a group of four male winged-beings who became a part of our family too in more ways than one. They came before Brooklyn was created.

Jaren is a road-runner winged-being. He loved to run than fly. When we were in the skies, he was running in the same speed. Other that, he has no special ability. He became Mathilda's mate. He was way taller than her, and he loved to perch her on his shoulder.

Bryan is a falcon winged-being. He could control the winds from a gentle breeze to gush to a sharp weapon. He is Garland's mate. At first, Garland wasn't happy with him and didn't like him since he's a bit of a trouble-maker. Still, Bryan caught her heart in the end with his heart for right and protectiveness of her.

Tala is wolf winged-being, pretty much a wolf with wings. He can control ice. He is as much as a trouble-maker as Bryan is. They are worse when they are together. Luke doesn't like it, but he tolerates it if it isn't a riot. He's Claude's mate. He found her timidness cute. He won her over by being protective and sweet to her.

Finally, there's Spencer. He's blue jay winged-being. He can control water. He looks tough with a great muscular built, but he's very smart and soft-hearted. He's Luke's assistant. Before they came, he was the leader of the other three. He's Brooklyn's mate. He was there for Brooklyn when she first became a winged-being. They were close ever since.

That's my family. We loved the way we live. We love to interact with humans, though we have to be careful. A couple of times a month we crave blood to keep alive. We don't know why, but we do. Most winged-being have human blood. Luke's way is rare though. He teaches us to drink animal blood instead. It works the same, though I never had human blood. The same with Hannah and my sisters. My sisters' mates were changed at the same time, and extremely thirsty for the first time as a winged-beings, they had animal blood and found it better. It was a coincidence really. We didn't want to be monsters and take lives of humans at all.

So, our day had started like normal. My sisters and I have to go school again. I lost count on how many times we graduated from high school. It was normal to us.

"There's something coming," Mathilda announced suddenly with a blank look in her eyes. She was having a vision.

"No, it's a someone, a girl. She's coming to our school. I can't see her well though."

"What does it have to do with us?" asked Bryan.

"I don't know," Mathilda answered, coming out of her trance.

"I have heard that Boris Hiwatari's niece is coming here. She's going to your school. It may be her," Luke told us.

"From the looks of her in my vision, she had unusual features," she said.

I really wonder what this girl had in store for us. There had to be a reason since Mathilda had a vision about her like this.

________________________________________________

My sisters and I made to school. I sensed curiosity from the other students. Theirs thoughts were about the new girl which I found her name is Kai Hiwatari. We hadn't seen her in any of our classes yet when lunch approached.

"Man, these people are stuck on this new girl. I wonder if she likes the attention," Garland said.

"There she is," Mathilda said. We followed her gaze to the new girl. My eyes widened at the sight of her. She was so beautiful.

She had natural duel-colored hair of stormy grey bangs and black mane, she had fiery ruby red eyes, her skin was pale as porcelain, and she had good curves. She was absolutely gorgeous, an angel!

"Wow, she's pretty," Claude said.

_'Great, people are _still_ staring. Can't they get a life?"_ I heard her thoughts. I gave a light chuckle.

"She doesn't like the attention," I whispered to his sisters. The girls went back to what they were doing. I continued to watch the new girl.

She looked up to look around. I turned away, watching her from the corner of my eye. She spotted our table with some interest.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Oh, they're the Lavaliers. They're friendly, but they're not that involve with people except each other. They're the adopted kids of the town's doctor and his wife. The girls, Mathilda, Claude, Garland, and Brooklyn, all have guys at home who were adopted too. Everyone sees those boys with the girls all the time out of school," a girl named Julia answered her.

"What about the boy?" she asked, eyeing me.

"That's Miguel. He's the only one single in the family. He's very nice, but he doesn't date," she answered again, "Don't waste your time."

Man, that was a little harsh. It was like Julia was just telling Kai to back off.

"Why would I? He won't be interested in me," Kai said, which kind of shocked me. Her thoughts were the same as she said and she has a lack of self-confidence but she likes who she is.

"Kai, are you going to be okay that for lunch?" a girl named Hilary asked, pointing to the apple and bottled water in front of her. I raised an eyebrow. That didn't look like much to have for lunch.

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry," Kai said.

"Sheesh, you need to eat more. You look scrawny enough," a jock, Steven said. She glared at him, making him flinch.

"I am not scrawny!" she said. Now that Steven mentioned, she was pretty petite. Comparing to my family, Mathilda, the smallest one of us, was the only one smaller than this new girl.

"Easy, Kai," Hilary said, "You got to admit you are kind of small-looking."

Kai just huffed, taking a bit out of her apple. I smiled. This girl was interesting.

________________________________________________

Soon, the bell rang. I had to biology. I was there, sitting, waiting for class to start. I notice that Kai came in. We actually had a class together.

She went pass a fan to get to the teacher. Her scent hit me like a pile of bricks. I never smell something so strong and so sweet. This was bad.

I had to restrain myself. If I'm too overwhelm by her scent, I could attack her, drink her blood, and blow my family secret. This is really really bad.

As she sat down next to me, which is the only seat available (just my luck), I try to distance myself from her. She looked a little confused and a little hurt that quickly did that like I didn't like her.

_'What's wrong with him? He looks he's going to be sick. He doesn't want to be near me I guess. I better help a little," _I heard her thoughts as she scooted further from me.

Man, this girl is kind. At least, she trying help, though she doesn't know why.

Unfortunately for me, this class was taking forever. When the bell finally rang, ending this class for the last period of the day, I got up and ran away, escaping the wonderful scent.

________________________________________________

Preview: Kai wonders what's up with Miguel Lavalier. After a few days of absence, he comes back acting nicer.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mystery Kai's POV

Here's chapter three. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Twilight Saga.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Mystery

At P.E., my last class of the day, I thought about Miguel Lavalier and the way he acted towards me in biology. The whole thing makes me feel a little self-conscious. I have no idea what to think.

"Kai Hiwatari, you're up," commanded the P.E coach as we were going over volleyball drills.

In my white T-shirt, black sweat pants, and my hair pulled back into a low ponytail, I went up the net. The ball came over it. I jumped and smacked the volleyball back with all my might. It bounced pretty high when it hit the floor.

"Excellant, Kai. You might be a player for the team," the coach commented.

"Uh, thanks, but no thanks," I said as politely as I could as I went back in line, waiting for my turn again.

The class finished, and school was out. All in all, it was an okay day, except the stares and the whole Miguel Lavalier thing, which that one still bugged me for some reason.

The odd thing was he was absent for the rest of the week. His four sisters were there, but he wasn't. I felt like it was my fault.

* * *

On Sunday, I went out to get groceries for Boris. The thing is he can't cook to save his life. I finish the shopping, putting the food into the car.

"So, you're Kai Hiwatari," said a voice that made me jump. I spun around to see a tall red-haired boy with icy blue eyes and a taller silver-haired boy with lavenader eyes. They are Tala and Bryan, according to my friend. The redhead, Tala, is with Claude, and the silver-haired, Bryan, is with Garland. Right now, they are both looking at me intensily.

"May I help you?" I asked.

Suddenly, Tala grabbed me by the underarms and lifted me off the ground.

"Hey! Put me down right now!" I shouted.

"Wow! Miguel was right about her," Tala said.

"Hey, what the heck did he say about me!?" I asked, knowing that with the way Miguel was acting, he wouldn't say positive things. Tala just tossed me to Bryan who held me the same way.

"Yeah, she does smell nice, and she's quite a looker and very scrawny," Bryan said.

"Huh?" I blushed. "Miguel said that... Hey, what do you mean by 'scrawny'?"

"Well, he did say that you were beautiful and smell very nice. He did mention that you were petite. His words too."

"Hey! I'm not that small! Now put me down, you crazy people!" I said, struggling to wiggle out of Bryan's grasp. Man, could this guy have a grip.

I gave him a whack on the head. His head was very hard too. My hand could have literally broke. He did let me go though, out of shock I think.

"Thank you. Everyone wasn't kidding about you two. And give me that!" I said, swapping my handbag out of Tala's hand. I could tell they weren't stealing it. My friends told me that they took things to get people all panicking for their amusement and then return it without anyone noticing.

The two had shocked looks on their faces as if they didn't except me to notice.

"Numbskulls," I muttered, "I have to go. Take it easy when you cause trouble."

After secure my groceries, I got into the car and left.

* * *

On Monday, it seem like a normal day until it was time for lunch. Miguel was back. I grew a little nervous about how he would act around in biology, but I didn't show it to my new friends.

He sat with my sisters, which is usual. I pretended to not notice or care at the time, but I could feel someone's eyes from the direction of his table. The stares from the students from the first day had faded in time, so I knew it only had to be him.

"Hey, Miguel is staring you," Hilary told me. Thank you, Captain Obvious.

"Does he look angry?" I asked. The curiousity is just killing me. I wanted to know if he was glaring at me again. It could be some preparation for biology.

"No," she answered, "Why?"

"I think he's upset with me, but I don't know why," I explained, not wanting to give too much info.

"Oh, the Lavalier doesn't socalize with anyone outside the family really, but they never are rude to anyone. Yet, two of those boys tend to scare most of us," Hilary said, looking back over the table.

"Don't stare back!" I hissed.

Hilary giggled at me as I felt blood rise to my cheeks. Man, there are two classes left, but this will be a long day. I can feel it.

* * *

When I went to biology, Miguel wasn't there yet. I sighed. Either he was skipping or was going to be here any minute. I don't even know why this is even bothering me that Miguel seems to hate me. I'm not special. So I don't know why I care.

I sat down in my seat, getting a book out to read till class started. Within a minute, I got lost into the story.

"Hello."

I jumped, startled to hear a beautiful voice next to me. I turn to face Miguel Lavalier who was sitting next to me at the edge of the other side of the table but softly smiling at me. What on Earth...

"My name is Miguel Lavalier. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before. You're Kai Hiwatari?" he said.

"Uh, yes," I answered. What is going on? All of the sudden, he's so nice. He's smiling and talking to me, like that first day didn't happen. Yet, it feels nice that he's acting so positive with me than glaring at me and making me feel that there's something wrong with me.

"So are you settling in okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I have a question. Are your brothers, Tala and Bryan, lunatics?"

"Not really. Why?"

"I had a run-in with them over the weekend. They're quite a chaotic pair," I told him. He looked at me sheepishly.

"Yeah, they are a bit crazy but harmless really. There are good sides to them, or else my sisters, Claude and Garland, wouldn't love them so much," he said, "I hope they didn't cause you much trouble."

"Oh, not much. They did try to steal my handbag for fun, but I caught them. I don't mind that much. Or at least, not as much as being call 'scrawny'," I said.

Miguel chuckled, "Well, you are quite small for your age. I mean, you only surpass Mathilda as she's the size of a pixie."

Suddenly, I realized I was having a casual conversation with Miguel, the one who was glaring at me when we first met. Now he's so nice, practically charming. We talked and talked as we worked. I ended up telling him why I was here in the first place.

"So, your grandfather remarried and now you gave-up living with him so he could be happy with her?" Miguel understood.

"Yup, Sara is very active for her age. She keeps Grandfather on his feet and helps him live a little," I added.

"But you left home to come to a new place and faced being new here. You seem miserable," he pointed out.

"I'm fine. I don't mind. Grandfather is happy, and it's nice to see my uncle again. What I hate the worse is the staring," I explained. Then he gave a charming sweet smile.

"You're an angel then," he whispered. A blush rose to my cheeks. No one has called me an angel before, only my mother and father before they died.

"Um, thanks, I guess," I said.

I stared at my work in front of me. I can't believe this. I'm liking the way Miguel was now. I'm actually liking his company. I feel warm. The warm I haven't felt in a long time with my parents.

The warm that right now confuses on what it means.

All I know,

I like it...

* * *

Preview: Miguel's Point of View


End file.
